


Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas Presents, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Memories, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finds one of his old Christmas presents on a Warehouse shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots," and my FFW prompt "Seven."

"Oh man! Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots!" Pete declared, reaching for them. "I had a set of these when I was a kid! I got them for Christmas when I was seven and that's what made me want to be-"

"No!" Myka grabbed for Pete's arm and pushed it away from the toy. "Don't touch it!"

"What?" Pete looked confused.

"Well, these Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots are sitting on a shelf in the Warehouse! I'm fairly certain that no one should be touching them!"

Pete frowned and considered the toy. "But this is my toy," he said.

Myka sighed. "I know you had one just like it, Pete but-"

"No! This is _my_ toy!" Pete insisted. "This is _my_ toy from when I was seven and wanted to be a boxer! And there's the little line where I glued the red head back on crooked!"

Confused, Myka took a closer looked at the toy. "You're saying this is actually the same one you had?" she asked.

"Lift it up!" Pete said.

Myka fished a glove out of her pocked and tilted the toy up. There, on the bottom in black crayon was the name Pete Latimer. "Oh my gosh!"

"See!" Pete crowed. "That was my toy!"

"Pete," Myka put the toy back down, searching for the right words. "If this really was yours, and if it's here..."

It took a few moments, but suddenly Pete's face fell. "Oh. What's the database say about it?"

Myka quickly pulled up the information on the electronic label. "Um... oh! Are- are you sure you want to know?"

Pete took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Apparently playing with these will make you want to become a boxer, and you'll fight anyone or anything you can find. They were part of an attack on a Regent... it says the first victim ended up in the hospital?" She looked at Pete questioningly.

"Oh yeah!" Pete frowned. "I tried to box with a couple of teenagers down the street. They weren't interested, but I kept bothering them. Then I punched one of their cars."

Myka winced. "How long were you in the hospital?"

"Two weeks. But I had a cast on my arm for seven months after."

Myka patted his arm sympathetically. It was hard to learn that your mom was apparently a secret agent and that your childhood had been touched by dark forces. This had been a hard few weeks for him.

Pete eyed the toy again. "I don't think I like Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots anymore."


End file.
